When Three Days Turned Into Forever
by multifandom-masterfulshipper
Summary: Will three days be enough for Will to rekindle the friendship between him and Nico? Or maybe they could be more than friends finally. He prayed that Nico would like him now that he no longer had a crush on Percy. After all he's liked him since... ((Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE! OR PJO OR HOO! Rated T for a couple curses and kisses and fluff. :3))
1. Chapter 1

"Some infinities are larger than others." Nico quoted a book he would never admit he'd cried over after reading his half sister's Ancient Greek copy she'd left in the main gathering hall whilst upon the Argo II. He was thinking of the handsome blonde currently fretting over his pale complexion and weak breaths. For these polar opposites, the window of three days was an infinity long enough for his heart to swell big enough that cupid could shoot it from a mile away. The son of Hades was convinced that Eros had seized the opportunity.

Of course Hazel always managed to check up on him when he was staring at the toned back of the lean son of Apollo. He just blushed and made it look like curiosity in what his caretaker was up to. To his discomfort, the spunky daughter of Pluto knew better. She never let on about her suspicions though.

On his first full day in the infirmary Hazel brought Piper with her, the bubbly daughter of Aphrodite who could look into your eyes and know your sexuality and love life just from eye contact. Nico narrowed his eyes, catching on to just what Hazel was attempting. He was not as dense as Will had so _adorably _stated during one of their exchanges (the exchanges he secretly longed for). Piper descended on Will feigning to worry about Nico's condition. Piper needed to know if Will was gay, and she was determined to find out. Nico wanted to curl up in his blankets and die. He lifted the blankets over his head only to miss a slightly endearing glance in his direction as Will explained how relieved he was that Nico was improving. Piper had to try hard not to squeal at the look in his warm sky blue eyes. She kept her composure for the sake of the mission to which she, Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna had all come to know as "Project Solangelo" (Jason had come up with the name to Piper's delight).

Will put a hand on the counter beside him and one on his jutting hip and Hazel gave a sly thumbs up to Piper smiling before sitting on a chair next to Nico's bed. Nico peeked at her, dark eyes giving her a sharp look. She simply stuck her tongue out and reached over to pet his hair. The lone wolf son of Hades hated physical contact, but he allowed her-and only her-to comfort him because it reminded him of his late sister Bianca, and how she would do that for him when he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes contentedly, the small talk between Piper and Will fading into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't meant to drift off but next thing he knew he felt cold air whipping him all over his body. He opened his eyes to find it was the same dream he'd had almost every night since he'd left Tartarus: He was falling swiftly down through the entrance of Tartarus, wind lashing him as he plummeted for what seemed like forever. Then his body lit up in searing pain as his body hit the waters of the River of Sorrows as he'd come to call it. The wind was knocked out of him and ice cold water flooded his mouth. His body felt like a thousand tiny icicles were piercing his every pore. The pain was so real, so overwhelming. A cacophony of moans and wails from the lost souls filled his ears, making his heart shatter and his will crumble. He knew he could escape, he had done in once before, but he couldn't bring his limbs to move. His body could do nothing but sink deeper and deeper as the cries engulfed him and his lungs burned for air.

Just as he let out a cry of agony into the never ending depths of the ice cold water he felt something touch his face, something warm. Suddenly his limbs came to life as he leaned into whatever it was, desperately seeking to tear himself from the nightmare his mind locked his conscious in. Nico jolted upright in his bed letting out a distressed whimper and tried to steady his breathing. He dared not open his eyes as a comforting hand pet his hair. He leaned heavy into a warm presence beside him and latched his arms onto the arm that was draped over his frame providing the soothing touch.

"Thanks sis." He sighed, his muscles unwinding from their tense state. He felt the arm underneath his tense slightly, only then noticing the shape was unfamiliar.

"You might want to open your eyes di Angelo." Will chuckled.

"Oh my gods." Nico scrambled to get out of the older boys grasp blushing and sinking into his blankets to hide his embarrassment. "I'm so s-sorry Will I-I I forgot that…and I-only Hazel does that s-so I th-thought that y-you were-and I assumed-…." Nico trailed off sinking into his blankets to hide his now fiery complexion.

"Dude, it's cool. Can understand if a bro needs some comfort." Will put up his easy-going front to hide that he thought Nico's face was particularly adorable flustered like that. Will threw a surprisingly genuine lop-sided grin Nico's way tentatively reaching his arm just above Nico's head. Nico lowered his eyes relaxing and allowing Will's hand to stroke his fuzzy mop of soft black hair.

When Nico dared to look up again, he caught Wills concerned gaze. He blushed but couldn't bring himself to look away. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to soak in just how deep and warm the son of Apollo's pristine blue eyes were. He saw something there, sparkling? Glowing? Before he could place what the shimmer in his eyes might have meant he drifted off, wishing he could stare into them forever.


	3. Chapter 3

When he awoke he realized two things, Will was sleeping in the chair next to him, head resting on the bed near Nico's shoulder, and….No, no that had to be a dream. Nico cursed himself, why him. He really needed to stop getting crushes for guys that would never be interested in him. Knowing his luck, Will was most likely straight. He mulled over the word crush in his head….no point in denying it now, he'd _dreamt _of the guy for crying out loud. He was too lost in his thoughts to catch Will stirring.

"Morning sunshine." Will yawned and stretched out flexing slightly. Nico-having been startled-had to make sure not to stare so he quickly looked away as soon as he looked at Will. "Sleep well after your little freak out thing?" The dutiful caretaker let one of his unsarcastic smiles slip onto his face as he tousled his light honey blond hair.

"Wait….what?" Nico cocked his head, not sure if he'd dreamt the whole comfort ordeal or not. Though he secretly hoped he hadn't.

"You kinda flipped and started whimpering so I tried to wake you up and you thought I was Hazel, s'ok though, I don't mind getting my arm crushed by you." The son of Apollo donned one of his frustratingly endearing lop-sided smirks and got up to make Nico some breakfast.

"You don't have to do that you know." Nico huffed, hating the feeling of being a burden. He disliked that Will fret over him so much. Nico was about to protest when he realized something. Some of Will's belongings were scattered about the room where Nico stayed, Will's backpack sat off to one corner full of what Nico presumed to be clothes and toiletries, and the reclining chair next to Nico's bed held a blanket and pillow. Had Will been staying in this room, he never even left to eat or sleep with the other campers, or stop by his room to change?

"Hush up death boy, you know you need it, so yes, yes I do." Nico rolled his eyes and slid up in his bed as Will brought over a steaming bowl of canned beef stew. "You would be a little sludge puddle of shadowy-underworldliness if it weren't for me." He chided softly sitting by his side and handing him the bowl.

"I don't think shadowy-underworldliness is even a word." He scoffed laughing and shaking his head. He really needed to stop smiling so much, it was hurting his face. "And don't call me death boy gods." Nico scolded playfully smiling nonetheless.

"Whatever broody boy." Will pulled his lips into a warm and charming smile. Nico glanced at him and the spoonful of soup he lifted missed and dribbled broth on his pink cheeks and down his jaw line to his neck.

"You okay there Mc Spacey?" Will chuckled as he grabbed a napkin from the bedside table and wiped off Nico's cheek. Just as the napkin brushed his neck they made eye contact. Nico seriously considered reaching out and kissing him for one crazy moment before Will stopped, cheeks warming up, and quickly drew back, holding the napkin out to Nico. "S-sorry. Physical contact, my bad. Here you go."

Nico silently grabbed the napkin and watched as Will looked away, curious at the blush that hinted on his face. He wiped himself off and threw the napkin in the trash. He ate the rest of his soup in silence daring not even a sideways glance at the now tense son of Apollo. When he'd finished his soup he tried to sit up to put the bowl in the sink. Suddenly two strong hands were on his shoulders, gently easing him back down and took the bowl from his hands.

"I _can_ walk you know." Nico scowled as Will set his bowl on the counter and sat by him again.

"Nope, not gonna happen. Rest as much as possible doc-" Nico cut him with a sigh.

"Yah yah I know, doctor's orders, blah blah blah" Nico shook his head smiling a little. He really hated being a burden, but he felt giddy that Will had done so much for him; that he'd insisted on being there and taking care of _him…exclusively_, when there were so many other injured demigods to tend to. He stared at the ceiling wondering what to do next. He'd slept most of the previous day, so now he wondered what he was going to do all day stuck in bed. He rolled over on his side and looked at Will basking in that baby blue gaze. Will raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a little waiting for the latter to say what he'd rolled over to say.

"Is there any games aloud for shadowy-underwordly kids?" He asked mocking his term from earlier.

"Thought you'd never ask sunshine. I've been dying of boredom over here." He smirked shuffling to his backpack and pulling out a little wooden box. He walked over to Nico and sat next to him on his bed their hips brushing slightly. Nico discretely scooted closer to him and looked at him with wide curious eyes. His gaze reminded Will of when Nico had first crash landed at camp. His wide young eyes drinking in all the wondrous sights that lay beyond half-blood hill. Will couldn't help but to smile remembering the time he'd first formally met Nico…..

_His mind wandered back to the time that Nico shyly crept up behind him in Arts Class fascinated at the pot he'd been spinning on the potter's wheel. He smiled back at him dividing his attention between the pot and the young, yet to be claimed demigod. _

_"Hey, my name is Will, Will Solace, your friendly neighborhood son of Apollo. Are you the new kid, the one who crash landed here?" He smiled sideways at Nico, steady hands gently sloping the sides of the pot._

_"Yah, I'm Nico….Nico di Angelo, your friendly neighborhood undecided kid." Nico's face lit up with probably one of the most adorable smiles Will had ever seen. He plopped down on the bench next to him seemingly mesmerized with the way his new acquaintance molded the clay. As if by magic, one slight adjustment in the angle of so much as a finger sent the clay bending and reaching up in a new shape. Will saw Nico staring and abruptly stopped the wheel, the clay sagged a bit but the artisan knew he could fix it easily. He turned toward Nico and reached out for his wrist._

_"You wanna try?" He smiled offering his hands and a space on the bench in front of him. Nico nodded and slid in between him and the wheel, clueless of what to do next._

_"What do I do?" Nico tried to peek back at him and Will just smiled encouragingly and placed his hands on Nico's to guide him. _

_"Here just let me guide you for a bit, you'll get it." He smiled warmly, thinking to himself 'gods, how homo is this'. Though he couldn't say he minded, he had sneaking suspicions he was into guys for the past few months anyway._

_"Th-thanks Will." Nico beamed as the clay molded and grew into a vaguely bulbous-but adorably misshapen-pot. Will left one of Nico's hands unsupervised to help mold out the inside and make the walls fit the exterior but Nico's now unguided hand slipped and punctured a blocky ovular shape in the side of the pot. _

_The look on his face was enough to make him want to scoop up the new kid and hug him and make him feel better._

_"I-I-I am so s-sorry I-" He huffed and honest to gods looked defeated. Will smiled warmly and resisted the urge to give him a comforting squeeze. _

_"It's alright; we'll just make it a cool shape or something." He laughed it off and retrieved a small slicing tool from beside the potter's wheel. The pot was dry and tough enough now that they'd manipulated it so much that it held its shape. Will skillfully carved the first thing that came to mind that resembled the misshaped ovular hole. He turned the finished project toward Nico's eager face and his face lit up like the son of Apollo would never forget._

_"It's-it's awesome! I don't know why it's so awesome but I think I love skulls now!" He gasped at the almost 3D skull carving in his misshaped pot._

_"No problem Nico." He almost said no problem cutie but he wasn't sure he should make a move yet. Though he had to admit, the kid was great. He guessed good friends was a start. At least they had been good friends from the Battle of Olympus on._

_"Time to switch activities, I'll show you out." Will got up and walked beside Nico to the pathway out of the Arts & Crafts Hall. Percy was striding past getting ready to leave for their quest when he saw Nico and waved._

_"Hey kid." He greeted and carried on with his errands. Will looked over and saw Nico go red and shyly wave back smiling bashfully and then looked after him with a sigh and a moony look in his eyes._

_oh, _oh. _Will bit his lip and felt his heart break for the first time in his life._

_He'd fired and glazed the pot, and kept it all those years…He guessed good friends was a start…_

"Will….WILL! Yo spacey, earth to Dr. Spacey." Nico frantically waved his hand in front of Will's face his deep raven's eyes shining with slight annoyance.

"Huh-yah-what….wait what…?" He shook off the bittersweet memory and opened the box he'd forgotten was in his hands. Nico scoffed and shook his head laughing a little under his breath. _Gods_ that kid was gold. Will swore right then and there he would have Nico, no matter what it took.

"Get ready for a major ass-whooping di Angelo, for I am simply the best there is." Will smirked. Nico rolled his eyes and sat up to play whatever it was Will had brought for them.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes fluttered open after a finally dreamless night and he heard murmuring just outside the doorway to his room. He peeked toward the threshold and saw Will and one of his sisters talking. His sister was crossing her arms looking slightly annoyed while he was blushing a bit and fiddling with his shirt. Nico hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he overheard the last half of a very interesting conversation.

"Will, you haven't left that room other than to go to the bathroom or _occasionally _show your face in the cabin." She sighed shaking her head. "There _are_ other injured to tend to you know, me and Garrett have been picking up all the slack, you hardly leave his side." She gave him a knowing look and he looked away, cheeks darkening a little.

"I-I just wanna know for sure…I mean…you know I have liked him since….." He trailed off shrugging and looking down. 'Since…since what' Nico thought not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh. My. Gods. How dense can you _be_? Are you blind? Did you see how he reacted when you told him to stay here? Obviously not…..gods…and you say _he's _dense." She harshly whispered looking exasperated. 'Wait…_what' _Nico felt kind of shy when he'd heard that from Will….but…oh _Hades_ he didn't think it was that _apparent_! Will only sighed moving his hands through the air not sure what to say.

"Whatever lover boy, go check on your patient, he should be waking up soon…and when you get done with figuring out all this cliché teenage pining, me and the others need some help with some of the more long-term injuries" She sighed heading out the door.

"Clair!" He accused turning deep red, but she was already gone.

_Whoa_. Nico needed a lot of time to think about this. He closed his eyes and appeared as if peacefully sleeping while Will took a seat in the chair he apparently scarcely left. He tentatively reached over to brush the hair off of Nico's face, careful not to "wake him up". Not knowing Nico had overheard his conversation, and needed some time to think. To keep up appearances, Nico shifted slightly and settled back down into a peaceful state that appeared to be sleep.

The word "since" played over in Nico's mind, and he wondered how long the son of Apollo had been crushing on him. After a while to reflect on the conversation he'd heard, he shifted and opened his eyes to find a smiling son of Apollo in his usual perch next to his bed.

"Good morning." Will stated simply. Nico immediately felt something was up. Will usually threw a pet name at him upon greeting him. This time he simply said good morning; no pet name, no asking how he was doing…..just, good morning. Nico inwardly shrugged it off and moved to sit up, surprised to find no hands reaching for his shoulders.

"Oh, so now I get to move other than to use the bathroom huh?" Nico twitched an eyebrow upward moving to stand and still finding no objection.

"Well Neeks, it's your last day here, figured you could use some physical therapy. You need to move around now, loosen up those muscles." He sighed slightly monotone, not meeting Nico's eyes.

"Okay…..mind if I get an escort, maybe I'll just…shadowtravel out of here now that I have the chance." He smirked goading a reaction out of the muted boy beside him. Will's eyes immediately lit up and he lurched up quickly grabbing a hold of Nico's wrist.

"Don't you dare death boy. That rule still stands." Will used a scolding tone but the look in his eyes was gentle and a little concerned.

"Okay okay, jeez, calm down, I was only joking." Nico rolled his eyes and tugged his wrist from Will's grasp.

"So, you wanna go for a walk with me by the creek or at the beach or something?" Will asked resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck. He told himself this was friendly, he was just being a good doctor.

"Sure, I have been dying to get out since I first laid down on that bed." Nico shrugged, passing it off with nonchalance when really he was thinking that this might be an opportunity to…..do something about this stupid crush.

"After you sunshine." Will smirked, walking him to the front door of the infirmary and holding it open for him. Nico rolled his eyes smacking his chest.

"Sunshine is worse than death boy. Is it that hard to just call me by my actual name?" Nico scoffed, lips twitching upward with amusement. He walked with Will along the path to the forest.

"Yes. Yes it is; I absolutely refuse." He laughed lightly body slamming Nico from the side, shoving him a little sideways.

"HEY! I am gonna get you!" Nico laughed pushing him right back once he regained his balance. Will laughed and did it back again. They did this back and forth until Nico almost fell on his face. Will reacted quickly and grabbed his wrist pulling Nico clumsily into his awaiting arms. Nico laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh _this _again. Tell me, are you gonna have to save me from face planting _every_ time." Nico scoffed but didn't make a move to get away. In fact, he visibly relaxed into his embrace.

They were still for a few moments caught in each other's gaze, smiling at each other, then the chorus to "Kiss the Girl" cut in. Annabeth stood there with Piper blasting it from a speaker and high-fiving each other. Nico shoved Will off, turning around to hide the blush.

"You guys suck!" Nico called over his shoulder refusing to face Will. Annabeth and Piper chuckled moving on.

"Nice, thanks guys, I was looking for a way to fill my fluster Nico quota for the day." Will laughed waving goodbye to them. He turned to Nico grinning.

"I can't believe they did that. I hate them so much some times." Nico groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"I personally think it was hilarious." Will chuckled adjusting his position so he was in front of Nico.

"Shut up! You are not supposed to help them you jerk." Nico strained to keep a grimace on his covered face and to not laugh.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Will leaned down to Nico's height pulling his hands away from his face.

"No, it was horrible. Now stop grinning like a fool. Gods of Olympus you are such a dork." Nico pouted a smile struggling to pull his lips upward. They had started walking again and soon arrived at a clearing in the forest. Will took a big breath of fresh, clean air plopping onto a stump. Nico looked around for another surface to sit on but found nothing but the slightly damp meadow grass covering the clearing. Will smirked and caught Nico's eyes gesturing toward his lap.

"I got a perfectly good seat right here, come on over and relax with me." Will ruffled his hair with one hand and patted one knee with the other. Nico was about to protest, but he hesitantly took a seat anyway, finding no point in turning his offer down. Nico shifted on his lap to get comfortable, worrying he was going to hurt Will. He did something Will was not expecting and leaned back against him sighing and closing his eyes contentedly. Will smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Nico's thick jet-black hair. Nico sighed again and leaned into his touch, smiling at the son of Apollo's radiating warmth. Will stopped mid-stroke and sighed tensing his jaw. He nudged Nico looking down at the peaceful looking son of Hades.

"Uh, hey Nico…..I uh kinda need to tell you something, do you mind getting up for just a moment." Nico obliged and looked down at him with a neutral expression. Though inside his heart was pumping fast and he was secretly hoping this something that needed to be said was what Nico hoped it would be.

"Nico di Angelo, I have a legendary crush on you that won't be going away any time soon, and I want you to be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

[AN: Merry Christmas. I didn't want to pull a Rich Riordan and leave that cliff hanger for like...ever. So this is your present, though it comes with a price. The next chapter isn't done so I won't be posting for another couple weeks. In this chapter you find out Nico is an adorable softy (who is surprised). Hope you like it! Happy Holidays :) ]

It seemed all Nico could do was surprise Will today. Instead of shying away, or getting grumpy, Nico did the last thing that was expected of him and tackle hugged the nervous looking teen next to him. Will let out an _oof! _and almost toppled backward feeling his heart swell.

When Will regained his balance, he hugged back feeling Nico smile into his chest. After a few moments Nico pulled away quickly and folded his arms looking grumpily up at Will.

"Well finally, Clair was right, you are blind." Nico sighed forcing himself to look grumpy, though he was happier than he'd been for quite some time. Will's face lit up with surprise to find out Nico had overheard his conversation that morning.

"You mean you heard that!? But you were asleep! You should've signaled you were awake!" Will's face lit up with a bright blush and Nico couldn't help but to smile.

"So, how long have you liked me, was it the Battle of Olympus….or maybe sooner." Nico's usual closed off cold seeming, grumpy personality melted away at the chance to tease the son of Apollo back for once. Will only shrugged and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I still have the pot we made, I kept it because I thought maybe it was the only thing connecting us, and because I knew you had a crush on Percy and hoped we could at least be friends if not something more." Will would have gone further but he knew he was starting to ramble so he cut himself off there.

"So, isn't this the part where you ask me to be something more to you?" Nico couldn't help smiling now as they held each other's gaze for a silent moment.

"Nico di Angelo, will you be my boyfriend?" Will reached out to take one of Nico's hands, smiling because he already knew the answer to his question. Nico knew the answer was obvious to both of them so he shot back with another question.

"Will Solace, why did you ask a rhetorical question?" Nico moved over to him getting on his tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek, blushing but no longer shy. Will smiled as Nico took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Well, I guess this calls for a date. They are having a dance in honor of our victory; do you want to go with me?" Will smiled bashfully down at the blushing son of Hades before frowning as Nico began to laugh a little.

"It seems rhetorical questions are your specialty." Will grinned at this walking hand in hand with him back to the cabins, not caring who knew that Nico was his.


	6. Chapter 6

The confidence in their public display of affection melted away as soon as Will saw Reyna, who was visiting again to clear a couple things up she'd forgotten to cover about campers traveling to and fro their camps before she left a few days prior. When they came around the left wing of cabins he spotted her talking idly with Annabeth and Piper relaxing around the hearth at what used to be the center point of the now blocks of cabins. Will, knowing of Reyna's protectiveness over Nico, and Annabeth and Pipers clear plot to get him and Nico together, quickly let go of Nico's hand not wanting to cause gods know what kind of reaction from the three girls.

Nico frowned at him for a moment before spotting his now god-sister and two mutual friends. He muttered a thank you to the teen boy next to him and moved to walk farther away from him just as Reyna looked up and smiled excusing her self and walking toward Nico.

"Nico! I am relieved to see you well. Is this the son of Apollo I owe my thanks to for you speedy recovery?" She looked over at Will face looking pleasant but only he could see a certain skeptic fire burning in her eyes as though she was looking into her soul. Only then he knew what she really meant was 'This boy better have treated you right or I will cut out his tongue'. Will pursed his lips silently signaling that he'd acknowledged the warning. She blinked once and looked warmly at Nico once more.

"By that you must mean, yes this was the stubborn butt that dragged me to the infirmary and made me twiddle my thumbs for three days." Nico tried to act grumpy but he kept thinking about tonight so it came out way too endearingly for Nico's liking. Reyna flicked her eyes to Will, drawing many conclusions from the tone of the unusually light-hearted son of Hades. Annabeth and Piper appeared behind her rushing to hug Nico. They pulled back and gave Will a knowing look smiling with a mischievous light in their eyes. Will shrugged hoping at least Reyna didn't know. When Piper cut in Will knew he was doomed.

"Well Nico, you look much much better. That Apollo healing magic must be real good, you look absolutely glowing!" She smirked looking between them and moving to Reyna's side again. Annabeth followed giving Nico the same look she had when he confessed his past crush to Percy. Reyna looked from one boy to the other and then between the two girls and caught on.

Nico saw the look of realization in the daughter of Bellona's eyes and knew he should've avoided them. Reyna gave Will a pointed look and Will got the feeling he now had a chaperone at tonight's dance. So much for some alone time with his new boyfriend.

They nurtured an idle chat with the three girls for a while until Piper interjected with a smile. She placed a hand on Nico's shoulder and led him away. Annabeth soon caught on and followed. Will was about to join them when Reyna held a hand to his chest, throwing him a serious look. Nico glanced back wondering what his new boyfriend was up to and shot him an apologetic look when he realized what was going on. When Nico was out of earshot she turned on Will, who was suddenly interested in the smoldering hearth close by.

"William Solace, if you dare hurt my dear Nico, I will show you some of the more gruesome forms of Roman punishment." Reyna glared at the nervous demigod beside her, eyes burning. Will simply shrugged, plenty aware that this was no idle threat, but exasperated at the suddenness of it all.

"Nico and I just started dating 20 minutes ago. How do you people figure these things out after one freaking chat! _Di immortelles!" _The son of Apollo huffed much to loud. _Great. _Now a lot of people know. Nice move Solace. Reyna chuckled, amused at his state of fluster. Though the light-hearted gesture only lasted a few moments before her expression hardened again.

"Nico confides much in me, and I in him. He would not fail to inform me of any _complications _he might experience in your relationship. Remember this, son of Apollo; I have faithful pets who will not hesitate to slit the throats of those who lie to me." Will nodded, face solemn, his acknowledgment an agreement to her unspoken terms. He would never break Nico's heart.

After all...The son of Apollo was suspecting he might just be

in love


	7. Chapter 7

Nico paced his room tossing aside shirts, pants, and jackets. Gods, was everything he owned black or gray? He huffed and plopped into/onto his coffin like bed, stressed about tonight. He knew Will would most likely look amazing no matter what he came in, so the least Nico could do was try to look nice…for once.

He had only an hour to finish getting ready and meet Will at the beach, but that wasn't much time considering he didn't know what to do. He was sifting through his few clothes when he heard a knock on his cabin door. He panicked for a moment. _Oh gods, did he come here, is he checking up on me, did I lose track of time, is he picking me up instead?_He peeked cautiously at the door and was both relieved and annoyed to find a certain perky daughter of Aphrodite standing outside the small window in the door.

Nico grumbled and shuffled to open the door for his friend. He found her and Annabeth pursed-lipped and staring impatiently at the door, with a few bags surrounding their feet.

"I wouldn't look so grumpy if I were you, we have come to save your date." Piper patted Nico's cheek quickly and moved pass him-bags in hand-into his cabin. Annabeth trailed behind winking at him briefly.

"What in Hades name is happening here?" Nico puffed confused. "And how in the fields of punishment did you find out about…" He faltered, continuing a bit quieter out of shyness. "M-my date." Annabeth chuckled and flicked out her ball cap.

"Ms. O'Leary and I were playing a little game of hide-and-go-seek. Don't worry, I only overheard just after your little kiss. Her eyes had a light that he'd found encouraging in front of Percy the other day, but now found aggravating.

"Oh my gods. I cannot believe this." He groaned putting his face in his hands. He was suddenly glad the beds were coffin-esque style so he could recede deeply into them and hide forever. "Whatever, I give up. What are you doing anyway? What is all that stuff?" He huffed putting his hands on his hips, giving them a look.

"We, Mr. Sass-" Piper pulled out some of the bags contents smiling playfully. "-Are fixing your little wardrobe problem." She set them on the black leather couch pointing to all the pieces. A simple red button up with mid-length sleeves, black sandals, and was that….oh _no_, he was _not_ going to wear skinny jeans, he didn't care that they were black. No way, those things are _so stupid_!

"Well go ahead, you only have a little under an hour and we still have to do your hair along with another little surprise. You'll see what it is later." Annabeth smirked nudging him toward the couch and closing the make-shift curtain divide Hazel insisted on having for privacy and properness. Nico grumbled, quickly changing into everything that was set out for him. He hated skinny jeans, and the shirt was tight fit. Gods, he didn't need any more attention than he would get from Will, especially because even that would be an increased amount with this outfit. He shrugged and stomped out glaring at them.

"I really appreciate the help….but why would you make me wear this." He cut in, looking at them almost helplessly. Piper walked up and patted his cheek again, though he growled and ducked to the side.

"Oh quit fussing, you look fine. Besides; this is a date, and you should look nice for it." She gave him a stern look motioning him toward the sink and mirror in his room. "And you know you haven't got anything better so do you really have a choice?" She started wetting his hair and combing the thick tangled mass of his jet-black curls. He opened his eyes after about 15 minutes to find a perfect frame of sleek black curls had become of his usual mass of unkempt hair. Piper then pulled out a zippered bag and as soon as he realized what it was he stared at her in near-horror.

"No, nonononono, oh _heck_no. You are _not_doing my make-up. Are you _crazy_? I'm a _boy_. That would be _stupid_." He growled, giving them a rather unimpressive death glare.

"Just a little won't hurt; it's perfectly acceptable for boys. I am putting on just enough to bring out a few of your features. Don't worry, you will look totally awesome! Will won't last a minute before he's head-over-heels. Trust me; I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." She smirked gesturing to a stool that Annabeth brought from the corner. The grumpy son of Hades folded his arms and made a point of plopping angrily onto his new perch. Piper winked at him and placed a few objects onto the counter, many of which Nico hadn't seen since he was at Westover Hall with his late sister. She opened a palette and instructed him to close his eyes. He scowled but obliged nonetheless, knowing there wasn't much he could do to change her mind.

He dared not open his eyes until she announced she was done. He stared at the thing in the mirror…Was that _him_? There was a slight glow hinted on his cheeks, his eyes dabbed lightly with skin colored, but slightly sparkly, eye-shadow. He had a thin layer of lip-gloss that tasted perfectly and deliciously like mint-chocolate, and his eye-lashes look slightly longer, but the difference was otherwise unnoticeable. She was right, he did look awesome. Though he didn't know how Will would react. He hoped the numb-skull didn't tease him.

Nico glanced at the clock on the wall beside him and found it was a quarter till 8:00. He grew nervous and began to fidget. _Oh gods, just 15 more minutes until this happens…..what have I gotten myself into._He was unsure of how dates were supposed to go, he was socially awkward, and he'd never dated anyone. What was he going to do? Nico prayed to his father that he wouldn't screw this up, though didn't know how much help he could expect from his father seeing as he was the god of death, not the god of dating. He paced toward the door hesitating and looking back at them unsure.

"Okay princess, time to go, your prince will be waiting." Annabeth shooed him smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine! Trust me, Will Solace has never dated either, it'll be a fun first date for both of you!" Piper gathered all her stuff and smiled reassuringly. Nico looked at her in surprise. So he'd never dated huh? Nico was surprised that a charming, kind, good-looking, (and stubborn and thick-skulled) son of Apollo like him had never had a girlfriend….or boyfriend. Maybe there weren't many other gay guys around here. He shrugged and looked at them appreciatively, walking out ahead of them and heading toward the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Before long Nico heard up-beat music and saw colorful lights shining from the sand and trees. He saw the source of the lights was a daughter of Hecate standing by the speakers at the edge of the wood platform having a blast making it rain sparkles, blasts of light, and shooting multi-colored lasers every which way. He scanned the crowd for a certain familiar mop of blonde hair, and soon spotted Will pacing excitedly toward him. His heart leapt into his throat and the skeletal butterflies resurrected again as he strode forward to meet Will at the edge of the stone path.

He was wearing a long white short sleeve, tight-fit, oval neck, t-shirt, red shorts, and black sandals. Nico breathed out heavily. _Gods, how is he so built when he works in the infirmary most the time? _Will intercepted him at the edge of the path leaning in close to speak in Nico's ear so he could be heard over the first few seconds of "Animal" By Neon Trees.

"Come on sunshine, I love this song!" Before Nico could protest or let him know he couldn't dance Will was dragging him onto the dance floor amongst many other campers. Will began to bounce to the music, eventually just jumping up and down and swiveling his hips. _This is what they call dancing in the 21st century? This looks like a rhythmic, upright seizure. _Nico was skeptical but by the chorus he found it hard to resist. He bounced on the balls of his feet and twirled his hips closing his eyes and bending his arms over his head. Will looked over just as some pale lights caught Nico's face just right and took a sharp intake of breath. Nico felt eyes on him and looked over to his now almost still boyfriend but kept going. The beat was good, and he didn't care if he was embarrassing himself like he would assume he was, he would keep dancing.

Will ambled toward his currently very attractive boyfriend and smirked joining in with his movements, inches away from him. Nico put his arms around Will's neck, resting his forearms on Will's shoulders, smiling giddily with a sudden burst of bubbly energy. Will smiled warmly and rested his hands on Nico's hips. They swayed to the slow part toward the end, and when it built again they swung back and forth to the beat. Nico giggled cheerfully, Will finding that it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen or heard. When the song finished up, Will looked at Nico as if waiting for his opinion.

"That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be huh." Will smirked swaying gently with Nico before the next song came on. Nico rolled his eyes and smiled laughing light-heartedly.

"Oh hush up you, don't push it. Fine, it wasn't as bad. You still could've given me some warning." He smiled pulling back and guiding him toward the side where they could sit. Will sat next to him, sighing contentedly and putting an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico returned the sigh, leaning in a little toward Will's toned chest.

Songs passed and they talked, and when a good song came on, Will pulled Nico onto the dance floor with him for a few songs before they receded to the sidelines or to the nearest place to sit. Nico was having the most fun he'd had in a long time, and with a boyfriend he'd never thought he'd have.

A particular song came up and Will's face brightened. Nico knew what was coming and stood up, still holding Will's hand, and walked with him to the dance floor. Will informed him that the song was called "Young Love" by Eli Lieb. He was beaming as he told him that he would especially love the music video. Nico shrugged and nodded falling neatly into step with Will again. Nico didn't know what was so special about the music video, and honestly had never been on YouTube, but made a note to find some way to watch it sometime. He found he especially loved the chorus, and by the time the finishing, he wished they would play it again. Nico didn't know why, but he absolutely loved that song. He and Will decided to stay and dance to the next five or six songs including "Jenny" Studio Killers (which he said was the theme song for an otp of his called "davekat", whatever that was), "First Kiss" (acoustic) Dave Days, and a few names he didn't catch as Will announced them.

After gods know how much time had passed, a voice rose up over the loud speaker, cutting through the last few seconds of some generic love song they'd decided to dance to anyway.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the night is coming to an end here soon, the harpies are not so easily convinced when we want to extend the curfew, so we will be playing just a few more songs. You guessed it; we are going to have some slow songs, so if you will; gentlemen, it's time to ask one of the lovely ladies present to dance. The parties almost over, so don't be afraid to get out there and have some fun. Shy guys; may Aphrodite be with you. And before we go, there is one announcement: We will be lifting cabin restrictions for probably the first time in history. Anyone can now go stay at their friends' cabin as long as a. the cabin counselor monitors all interactions, that goes for you too Aphrodite cabin, and Hecate cabin; don't even think of using the mist to hide stuff. And as long as the cabin has enough space to comfortably sleep all extra people. Have fun everyone!" His voice faded out replaced by a catchy tune that he somehow recognized as "Rhythm of Love" Plain White T's. Hazel or Bianca must have shown it to him sometime.

Will shrugged, smirking and scooting away from Nico jokingly.

"Well crap, looks like we gotta go ask a girl to dance, that's too bad; I love this song." Will teased throwing him a playful expression. Nico rolled his eyes and tugged him back scoffing. Will chuckled and pulled him close into a waltzing position, swinging him back and forth. By the chorus both of them were laughing and giggling and spinning wildly just enjoying themselves. They went back and forth from just spinning to swinging, and occasionally Will tried to spin Nico, but he mostly just ended up tripping over his feet giggling as Will helped him get back into the rhythm.

The mood shifted slightly and Will simply pulled Nico in close swinging more softly (but still bouncily and energetically) back and forth as the song segued into "Hey Soul Sister" Train. Will was mouthing along to the lyrics being a charming dork as usual and everything was good. Nico can't remember the last time he'd been so happy; the last time he'd had so much fun. The next song was much slower, and they found that they were getting progressively more romantic. "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones faded in and they swayed softly staring into each other's eyes.

Nico rested his arms around Will's shoulders again, Will once again resting his hands on Nico's hips, no longer playful, but affectionate. "You and Me" by Lifehouse came on and they both sighed in content, Nico resting his head against Will's chest. The daughter of Hecate controlling the light show really knew how to bend the colors and movements of each beam of light, sparkle, laser, and mini-firework to fit the exact mood of each song. Shades of red and oranges rolled gently over the crowd, little pops of golden and red sparkles raining down on beat like luminescent confetti. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry came on only furthering the placid, tender and warm mood building among the many established couples of the crowd. Those who were merely dancing with strangers or friends receded, sensing the loving mood building among those who were dancing with their significant other.

The dance ended all too quickly, but it ended with the best possible song. "Two is Better Than One" BoysLikeGirls ft. Taylor Swift was sweet, soft, tender, and perfect for an affectionate slow dance. Will also found that the lyrics were much fitting to the first time he met Nico, and was perfect for them now. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's torso leaning in close as they swayed softly among the other couples. Nico saw Percy and Annabeth waltzing together and smiled. I guess both of them got their love lives figured out in the end.

The music and faded leaving only "You and Me" playing softly in the background on repeat; bringing the mood softly down to a conclusion. He stared into Will's eyes not wanting to leave as everyone else shuffled away and up the path in the soft moonlight. Will smiled at him and he did what felt right. Nico rested his hands on Will's shoulders and got onto his tippy toes and pressed his lips softly to Will's.

The son of Apollo smiled briefly into the kiss and returned the gesture bringing Nico still closer. Nico savored it for a beautiful moment, enjoying the sweet warmth of Will's lips, tangling his hands into his boyfriend's thick blonde hair. Both their heads were spinning, lost in the moment. Both boys secretly wished it could last forever, but the voices of the others were fading, and they didn't want to see whether the harpies were actually violent. Nico pulled away softly resting back on his heels again.

"I think we should go, I'm not exactly interested in getting eaten by harpies just after I finally got my first kiss." Will smiled whispering softly into the small space between them. Nico simply nodded pecking Will's lips quickly before taking his hand and starting toward their cabins. They were halfway to the Apollo cabin, still hand in hand beside each other before Nico remembered the exception for tonight; Will would be allowed to stay the night at his cabin. That was the obvious way to go, Will's sibling had been teasing him about his crush on Nico for quite some time now, and they wouldn't leave them alone for a second as soon as they walk in the door. Nico squeezed Will's hand, stopping by the hearth. The son of Apollo turned toward his boyfriend, interest playing in his eyes.

"Will…..I was….um….so they ruled that tonight we could um….you know…stay at each other's cabins….so I was uh….I was wondering if….if you possibly wanted to….maybe stay over at my cabin." Nico breathed, avoiding eye contact; cheeks visibly crimson under the pale moonlight and the crackling hearth. Will chuckled lightly finally making eye contact with his flustered boyfriend. He spun his feet toward Nico's cabin, and Nico smiled, walking with him to the Hades cabin with a bounce in his step. When they reached his cabin Nico sighed smiling playfully.

"Another thing they said was that the cabin counselor had to oversee all interactions….and I am the cabin counselor, so I guess we are good." Nico laughed. Will's heart skipped a beat. He loved making Nico laugh, his laugh was probably one of the warmest and most beautiful sounds the son of Apollo had ever heard. The way Nico's face lit up was also very endearing, and he vowed to make Nico laugh way more often. Nico suddenly tugged at Will's hand tearing him from his daydreaming. Nico's face flashed with curiosity for a moment before a warm smile returned, a sight that was rare for the broody son of Hades. Will however, loved his smile, and wanted to see it every chance he got. He wanted to make Nico smile everyday for the rest of his life. _Whoa..wait…rest of my life…slow down there Solace you have only been dating for a day now. I mean I know you had a secret crush on him for years but that's beside the point. Focus here man._

They entered Nico's dimly lit cabin Will plopping onto the black leather couch and taking in his new surroundings. Nico rolled his eyes with a chuckle as Will wasted no time to make himself right at home. Nico shuffled to where he kept his clothes, picking out some pajamas and ducking into the inlet where the sink and mirror were situated to change into them. He was relieved to slip on an oversized plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He walked out to find Will had dozed off, awkwardly splayed across the couch. He smiled shaking his head. He thought Will looked peaceful and kind of adorable when sleeping, and hated to bother him, but he also looked uncomfortable and wouldn't get very good sleep on the blocky loveseat.

Nico kneeled in front of Will, softly brushing his cheek with the back of one hand to bring him gently back to wakefulness. Will's breathing faltered, the sleepy teen shuffling and groaning slightly as he awoke, peaking his eyes open to look at the boy in front of him. He smiled and rubbed his eyes gazing blearily at Nico. Nico returned the smile, resting his chin on Will's chest for a moment.

"Hey sleepy-head, let's get you to a bed so you can sleep better." Nico hummed softly, twirling a finger in Will's honey-blonde curls. He nodded and sat up, standing with Nico. They walked together to Nico's bunk and the shorter teen crawled onto his bed, nodding toward a bunk across from him that the son of Apollo could claim. Will frowned for a moment sitting on his boyfriend's bed and giving him a cautious questioning glance. Nico's smile brightened, understanding what Will wanted and lied back, giving the son of Apollo room to scoot under the covers with him. Will looked into Nico's eyes reaching a hand over to brush a stray curl from his steadily-darkening face.

"Shall we pick up where we left off earlier, you know, the part where I got to kiss you?" Will smiled warmly at the boy in front of him. Nico blushed and broke eye contact, feeling a little nervous all-of-the-sudden. Will frowned and rubbed his cheek reassuringly. "Or we could not, that's totally all right with me, as long as you are comfortable, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Will touched his forehead to Nico's, his hands idly brushing through the latter's thick black hair. Nico met his gaze again, blush fading slightly. He nodded and brushed his lips faintly against Will's, showing his approval. Will smiled, closing his eyes and closing the rest of the minuscule gap between their lips. Nico instinctively slid his arms around Will's neck kissing him again. Will cupped his boyfriend's cheek, deepening the kiss slightly.

It lasted a good couple of minutes before they pulled gently away. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's back, and Nico withdrew his arms, placing them in front of him, snuggling into Will's unbelievably warm chest. Nico almost purred…or at least he would be if he were a cat. Instead he hummed in contentment, nuzzling affectionately into Will's collarbone. Will repeated the noise, kissing the top of Nico's head and nuzzling into his soft mop of black fluff.

Nico thought he might just finally have a dream-less, peaceful, restful night. Will's embrace was comfy, warm, and he felt ever so safe laying here with his new boyfriend. He hoped that this would be the first night since Bianca's death that he would be nightmare free.

Boy was he ever so wrong.

**(AN: Thank you all for liking/following/reviewing. Always know that it makes a writer warm inside and feel special. Thank you people, you guys are awesome. I feel loved ^~^ )**


	9. Chapter 9

Nico's subconscious mulled through thick black haze, sinking lower and lower until it came to a familiar, but gruesome setting. The warmth radiating off of Will that penetrated into his dreams began to fade, leaving him shivering as his surroundings came into view. He was standing below the high cliff he'd climbed down to go lower into Tartarus and was looking around wearily, feeling on edge. He heard a scream and whipped around, sword at the ready to seek for the source. What he found made his blood run cold. He'd thought the scream was somewhat familiar, and he was right. He saw Will, terror painted on his features, running toward him, seemingly trying to escape from whatever horror happened to pick up his scent. Nico tried to run toward him but found invisible forces holding him back like shackles. He desperately struggled, frantically screaming and calling Will's name. He burst into a hysterical sob, he thrashed around, straining against his invisible restraints. Just as Will was just a few meters away, Nico broke loose of his binding, scrambling toward the terrified son of Apollo.

Just when it seemed Nico could reach his boyfriend in time, whatever was chasing him caught up, shoving a huge blade-like talon through his chest. He screamed collapsing as the unseen assailant pulled out fading away. Nico let out a hopeless sob as the son of Apollo shuddered and pulled in rough shallow breaths, liters of blood spilling everywhere around his crippled frame. Nico was only a few feet from his side when the creature that brought Will down struck again, impaling Nico where he stood. He gasped, blood seeping from his mouth, and looked down to see the same talon sticking through his chest. He fell to his knees when the monster withdrew, catching Will's eyes.

The light in them was fading fast as Will weakly reached out a hand to try and close the distance between them with his last breaths. Nico scooted forward ignoring the pain everywhere. He collapsed next to his outstretched hand barely breathing as he coughed up blood, knowing at this point he would either bleed to death or drown in the blood that was quickly filling his lungs. He watched as Will gasped, face slack with pain, fumbling to find Nico's hand. Nico understood finally and took his hand away from clutching his gaping wound, grasping Will's hand with his own blood-slicked hand. They sat there in silence staring into each other's eyes as they clung onto the last bits of life, both of their hearts pumping away until there was nothing left to pump.

"Promise me you'll live. You can get out of here, I know you can. Now go, and be safe, doctor's orders." Will croaked, reaching his hand up to stroke Nico's cheek gently. And with that Will took one last shaky breath, tears leaking from his blood-shot eyes, and exhaled, the life in him draining away with the air. All the light was gone from his eyes, the once bright son of Apollo was now snuffed out; laying on his stomach as his hand went slack in Nico's. Nico screamed with all he had left in him. He screamed curses; curses to the creature, curses to the gods, curses to Tartarus. The dying son of Hades sobbed Will's name over and over as if it would bring him back to life somehow.

Suddenly a voice cut through his sobbing, he gasped and looked up to Will staring intently at him, all signs of injury gone. The usual light in his eyes returned, and when he spoke, it was soft, soothing, and healthy; it was as if he'd never been injured.

"Nico, it's all right. Nico wake up, I'm right here, I got you. You just need to wake up, everything is all right, focus on my voice. Babe, please, wake up, I'm right here." The son of Apollo soothed as the scene around him faded, the comforting and safe warmth beside him enveloping him again. He shot up clutching at anything and everything until he found Will's hand, gripping it tightly and bursting into a sudden and violent sob. Will scooped him up, petting his hair and rocking him back and forth to comfort him. He let Nico cry all of it out until he just sat sniffling; still shaking from the vividness and suddenness that was his nightmare. Will kissed the top of Nico's head, brushing his hair away from his face and wiping away the tears.

"Hey, the sun will be up in about an hour, you should try and get some more sleep if you can." Will kissed the top of Nico's head again, wrapping him in a safe and comforting embrace. Nico frantically shook his head, not wanting to sleep for fear of setting the stage for more nightmares. Will nodded in understanding, gently petting Nico's hair.

"How can you tell….oh, right, son of the sun god, my bad…." Nico smiled softly, nuzzling into his radiating warmth. Will returned the contagious smile settling down underneath his boyfriend. Sure enough, when Nico peaked at his faintly glowing wall clock, it was just after five in the morning. He sighed with content, relaxing into the boy beneath him. The son of Apollo moved his hands down to pet Nico's back, adjusting the blankets so that they could settle over the two teens again. There was a silent agreement between them to cuddle until the morning alarm went off. After all, both boys knew neither of them would fall asleep again after Nico's outburst.

Will scooted to his side, Nico happily sinking in next to him, curling into Will and resting his head under his boyfriend's chin. They sighed in unison; Nico enjoyed Will's warmth, and occasionally nuzzled into him, feeling like he could start purring he was so content. Will smiled every time he felt the boy beside him nuzzle into him affectionately. The son of Apollo briefly wondered if this much affection was a good idea; after all, he and Nico had only been dating for a day, and here they were cuddling as if they had been dating for months. The blonde began to worry that this was going too fast, and thought about telling Nico. Will pondered on how to tell Nico before the son of Hades made a noise that sounded like a mewling kitten, instinctively curling closer to Will in his sleep, reminding him just how deeply he felt for the son of Hades.

Who was he kidding; he would never give Nico up. All relationships have problems, sure, but he was a healer, and he would try his hardest to heal any wounds in their relationship. Besides he wasn't about to give Nico up when he finally had him after years of lovesick pining. Will sighed, the indecision in his mind fading, and kissed Nico on the forehead. Sometimes the heart can play tricks on someone, making them love someone they can never have; blinding them from what is right in front of them, from the person that they were meant to be with the whole time. Nico's heart had yearned for Percy; he didn't see that his soul mate was right there the whole time, seeking to be his friend, wishing to be something much more to him. His heart beat fast, in time with the dark haired boy buried in his tender embrace as he pet the jet-black fluff softly. Nico smiled into his boyfriend's warm neck; his breath tickled the sensitive skin there, making Will crinkle his nose slightly whenever Nico let out a heavier breath.

Will's thoughts wandered to his iPod lying on the coffee table where he'd set it the previous night. Suddenly an idea came to mind; he smiled untangling himself from the blankets and Nico, ignoring his boyfriend's questioning glance as he retrieved the small device from the polished black surface and brought it back to the equally darkly themed bunk. He slid into place again, showing Nico the object in his hand, remembering that Nico wouldn't know what it was because of his still confused expression. Will's only answer was to slip one of the small orange buds into the other's ear, securing it as Nico cocked his head, tensing at the foreign object suddenly being placed in his ear. He let out a noise of protest, and then was silent as Will pressed play, and a song he'd heard at the dance beginning to play. He smiled at the soft music filling his ear, nuzzling into Will contentedly as the blonde positioned his own ear bud.

They both cuddled in silence, listening to Will's iPod as it shuffled through the playlist labeled "for rainy days". Each boy relaxed into the latter, breathing each other in, nose-to-nose, forehead-to-forehead, heartbeats and breaths in sync with one another, smiling at the feelings bubbling in each of their hearts. Nico was new to the concept of a soul mate, but he was starting to suspect that the teen holding him close might just be his other half. He cursed himself for pining for Percy for so long, he could've been so much happier if he'd just spent more time with his new friend instead of distancing himself, perhaps he would've had someone to lean on after he'd found out about Bianca's death, maybe he wouldn't have run away so quickly, or for so long. He shook off the dismal thoughts, focusing on the soft music and his boyfriend's warmth, smiling as Will placed a soft kiss on his nose, sensing his rising tension. Nico relaxed again, not allowing his mind to wander so he could savor the time he had with the son of Apollo.

Nico realized another thing that made him smile and curl closer to the teen beside him; he felt more safe than he'd ever felt. Just by having Will beside him, holding him close, he somehow knew everything was ok. He knew then, regardless of the short amount of time they'd been dating, that this was his soul mate. He knew then that he loved Will Solace, knew that his soul mate had been right in front of him all along. Lying in Will's embrace, he found that this is where he belonged.

Perhaps forever...

**THE END**

**[AN: Well that concludes this story, but don't worry, if you were hoping for more there will have a sequel at some point. It will skip some time, but will focus on their developing relationship, and will be spread over a long period of time. I'll just see where this goes. But ATTENTION FANS: I NEED YOUR HELP! I need date ideas for these two. I am not very good at dates seeing as I am your everyday stereotypical introverted writer. REVIEW YOUR DATE IDEAS AND YOURS JUST MIGHT MAKE IT INTO THE STORY! :) And as always, have a good day/night, and remember you are loved!] **


End file.
